beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zachattack31
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zachattack31 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --HazeShot 01:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome. HazeShot 22:05, May 4, 2011 (UTC) That's a great idea! I know the voice actors for Beyblade isn't very good around here but I'm just glad to have you here to help, so how should we do it? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:53, May 6, 2011 (UTC) It's a great idea and let me guess, the website is Anime News Network right? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:22, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, the aggressive one, anyway thanks for the help! :D [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't actually know her personally, I was just at Bakugan Wiki one day and saw this user I never met before. So I read her profile and just found out how harsh and agressive she is, in my opinion. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I thought you deserved it being a good contributer. Soon you'll be an admin, I can feel it in me. Your in MY world NOW 14:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin im not sure yet but ask EdBoy what he thinks.HazeShot 19:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah sure go ahead! Also do you mind going to the IRC chat site here here. I have things on the Wiki to discuss. Good and Evil co-exist; ''Without them, we cannot live '' 23:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I fixed that episode problem you had, don't worry ;) 00:35, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the noticifcation. Your in MY world NOW 20:30, May 16, 2011 (UTC) New Blog Post, go read it. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:30, May 16, 2011 (UTC) The Characters category is only for characters in the original series. HazeShot 23:06, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Thats ok, Its a common mistake. HazeShot 03:08, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello dude i thing you are from bakugan also right. Im making you a Rollback, okay? You can revert edits when you go into someone's contributions.Your in MY world NOW 13:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Brand New Blog Yes, yes I am. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 03:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Blog, Read, Now, Please? Read...This...Now...Please :D Thanks :P --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 16:46, May 29, 2011 (UTC) New Blog!!!!! Yes, sorry for all these messages, and good luck in the Bakugan Wiki Tournament! :D [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:51, May 30, 2011 (UTC) remember hello remember me zach attach.Saumyajitmaity 10:03, May 31, 2011 (UTC) helo helo Zachattack31 you are doing very well. From HIMAVA BHATTACHARYA friend I want to be your frind.from himava Important Blog, please read! [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Here's another new Blog Post, read it please. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:04, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey um do you want to help out and do a section for "Beyblade FTW"? It's the official name for the Beyblade Wiki's Newspaper. Link is here. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:03, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it... Don't worry about it, I see you are going through tough times and I do not want to pressure you. Just tale your time doing whatever you need to do and maybe in the future you could do it. Also I did get your messages, it's ok. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Awesome title! I bet this series will be epic and I'm gonna check it out right now. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh my goodness, that was the best fanfic I have ever read in my life. You have made such an awesome series I also really like how you brought the old Brawlers like Julie, Runo and even Preyas, and Skyress. If you were a writer in real life, I as a definite would read your books, two thumbs up, just wonderful, can't wait for the next episode! :D [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) New Blog, please read. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) New Blog, please read it! [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 03:08, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Darkus Blog Hey Zach, read Darkus' new blog! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 03:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Want to chat? Important Blog, please read it. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:43, June 24, 2011 (UTC) You are now an administraitor. I trust that you will use these powers for "good". I wish you well. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 03:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Blog , read it, please. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 15:31, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Zach, wanna chat, we now have Wikia Chat, it's on every page, just scroll to find it. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:52, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I feel really bad for you. I hope you get your laptop fixed, I understand, just take your time, don't worry about it. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Important Blog, read it please. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tripodnumberone/UPDATE:_NEW_PLANS Get your game on! 22:32, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm not sure if I'm doing this right but I just wanted to let you that I deleted captions that this user Evan Josef Chua added to the pages I happen to be following. While all his edits weren't bad, most of it seems like an act of vandalsim. He keeps adding captions to posted pictures that really are just his commentary while it's funny, it's not the right place for it. Anyway, I went and deleted those captions but he might strike again. You might want to keep an eye one him. Thanks. p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica} Important Blog Desboy96 23:40, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Zach, I am not mad at you or anything, I removed it because you were not using your admin powers and I see you felt uncomfortable being an admin. I'm sorry I did not tell you at first, I hope you can understand, sorry. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 15:34, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Also it was paritally because we were having too many admins and we didn't wanan become like Bakugan Wiki, thanks for replying and I see you want to learn what an admin does and how to handle that job, I provided a link here, just read that and you'll be up and ready to go in order to become an admin. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 15:48, July 19, 2011 (UTC) never knew you were on beyblade wiki. 0_0.Mutant helios 00:11, July 21, 2011 (UTC)mutant helios Please read this. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 14:21, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Zach, you call Hasbro yet and ask them the questions about Beyblade? If so, what were the answers, thank you. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 19:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I guess you didn't call Hasbro then. :/ [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 22:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Not understanding what's going on. Okay, so what up? Why were my latest edits on Tsubasa's page rollback? I see the Manga adds on Damien Hart so I followed suit so I'm confused as to what's going on or what I did wrong. Please shed some light. Thanks AnimeMa 01:06, August 25, 2011 (UTC) No worries. Thanks for the explanation. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't totally screwing up. And sorry about my mistakes too! :) Zach can you please come to this link an talk about something. 13:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) http://b-dapedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Nevermind i have to go for a minute but please come whenI need to talk aboust something. 13:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm back so if u could come back to the chat plzz http://b-dapedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 14:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) New Blog Read it here. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 20:07, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Reverts. May I Ask Why You Are Reverting My Edits? You Are Messing The Pages Up Again. As Co-Founfer Of The Beyblade Pit Crew. I Ask You To Stop. We Already Have Enough Work Without You Reverting Things :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , .